Fairy Tales
by Kaito x Aoko luver
Summary: OC stories. No Flames please. Made for my friend Nina luvs Iceland. :3
1. Chapter 1: The Princess is born!

Sleeping Beauty

Matt x Kylie

Chapter 1: The Princess is born!

Once upon a time, King Eric & Queen Alyson had a beautiful baby girl & named her Aurora Kylie. The king's life long friend, King Jeffery was in attendance along with his young son, Prince Matthew to see his future bride, little prince Matthew saw the baby princess & had no interest at all in the girl. Then the three fairies of the kingdom came descending into the palace, Fairy Haley, Fairy Becca, & Fairy Jenny. "Good evening, Your Highnesses." Fairy Becca, Fairy Haley, & Fairy Jenny greeted. "We've come to give the princess one gift each, no more & no less." Fairy Becca said. "I'll begin. My gift I give to the princess is the gift of beauty." Fairy Haley said as she walked over to the baby princess' crib & waved her wand. "I'll give the second gift. My gift I give to the princess is the gift of song." Fairy Jenny said as she waved her wand. "And, I'll give the last gift. My gift is..." A powerful wind blew through the throne room. And a woman appeared. "Akako!" Fairy Jenny growled as she tried to attack the evil woman, but was held back by Fairy Becca. "My what a lovely gathering this is. I assume my invitation was lost." Akako said. "You weren't invited!" Fairy Haley snapped. "Wasn't invited? Oh, what a shame. Don't fear, I'm not too upset about it." Akako said. "You're not, Akako?" Queen Alyson asked. "Of course not my queen. I too have a gift for the young princess... Yes, the princess will grow in beauty & will be loved by all, but on the evening on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel & die!" Akako laughed. "After her!" King Eric ordered the guards. The guards charged at her then she disappeared. Queen Alyson began to cry door the tragic future for her daughter. "My queen, if it helps. Becca has not yet given her gift yet." Fairy Jenny replied. "So you can break this spell?" King Eric asked. "Well, sadly no. Akako is far too powerful." Fairy Becca answered. "But, she can help." Fairy Haley added to give some hope to the King & Queen. Fairy Becca walked over to the princess' crib, "My fair princess, this horrible curse is set in stone, but there is some hope, my gift to you is when the evening of your sixteenth birthday has come you shall prick your finger upon a spinning wheel, but instead of dying, you will mearly fall into a deep slumber until true love's first kiss the spell will break." Fairy Becca said as she waved her wand. The good King Eric ordered that all spinning wheels in the palace to be burned so this will never come to pass.

The three fairies met secretly to discuss a plan to foil Akako's evil scheme. "What are we gonna do, Becca? Akako's gonna come up with someway to make her plan work even with all the spinning wheels in the kingdom gone she'll do something. She always does." Fairy Haley remarked. "Sometimes I just wanna give her a good karate kick in the jaw!" Fairy Jenny growled. "Now, Jenny violence never solved anything." Fairy Becca said. "Yes, it has it got Sherlock Holmes out of a lot of trouble!" Fairy Jenny remarked. "Never the matter. I know we could turn her into a flower! Flowers can't prick their fingers on anything!" Fairy Becca said. "Until Akako sends a frost." Fairy Haley muttered. "Oh." Fairy Becca said. "I've got it! Akako will never suspect it! Three ladies who live out in the woods raising a child!" Fairy Jenny exclaimed waving her wand as the other two fairies outfits changed, "That's awfully nice of them. Who are they... Ah! Now, Jenny let's be reasonable, we've never raised a baby." Fairy Haley remarked. "I suppose it won't be to hard. With our magic an..." "No! No magic! Akako will pick up on that faster than a hound dog on the trail of a criminal!" Fairy Jenny said taking away all the wands. "Are you trying to kill us?" Fairy Haley interrogated. "Sorry, Haley this is the only way!" Fairy Jenny answered. "Alright, dears. Let's go tell the King & Queen." Fairy Becca said as they walked off to talk with the King & Queen in the throne room. "Your Highnesses. We know of a way to protect the princess!" Fairy Haley exclaimed. "You do?" Queen Alyson asked. "Yes. But I'm afraid that you won't like it my queen." Fairy Becca replied. "Oh." Queen Alyson said. Fairy Jenny whispered it to the King & Queen. After Jenny finished they both looked at each other & agreed that they would allow the three fairies to raise their only daughter where no harm shall ever come to her. So, the three fairies escaped from the castle & fled to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2: Kylie & Prince Matthew meet

Sleeping Beauty

Matt x Kylie

Chapter 2: Kylie & Prince Matthew meet

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Fairy Becca said. "Oh, I know!" Fairy Jenny agreed as a young girl with beautiful brown hair & blue eyes walked down stairs, "And, just what are you guys up to?" She interrogated. "Oh, Kylie! Whatever do mean?" Fairy Jenny asked. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kylie! Will you go pick some berries for us?" Fairy Haley asked. "Oh, yes! More berries will be nice dear!" Fairy Becca replied. "But, Becca I just picked some yesterday." Kylie answered. "Well, clumsy Jenny here spilled them all last night." Fairy Haley remarked. "Hey! I'm not..." Fairy Haley covered her mouth. "Pick a lot dear, I'm going to make a pie when you return, but no rush take as long as you like!" Fairy Becca said. "Don't talk to strangers!" Fairy Haley exclaimed. "Okay." Kylie replied as she walked off, humming a small tune.

Kylie found her normal picking spot & sat down on a rock to meet up with her friend Alex. "Hey, Kylie!" He greeted. "Al! Hey!" Kylie greeted. "The warden let ya out today, huh?" Alex teased. "Becca, Jenny, & Haley aren't my wardens. They've raised me. Though, sometimes I wonder why they don't ever want me to meet anybody." She wondered. Alex shrugged. "But, what they don't know I have met somebody. We walked together & talked together, then he wraps me in his arms, then I, I wake up." Kylie sighed. "A dream, huh?" Alex asked. As Kylie hung her head & nodded. Alex pondered on how to cheer up his friend then he got it! He snuck off for a moment then saw Prince Matthew trying to dry his hat, cape, & boots after falling into a river Alex grabbed them then took off he put the Prince's things on then walked over to his sad friend, "Why, hello my lady." Alex greeted bowing & tipping his hat to her. Kylie giggled, "Why. It's my dream Prince." Her & Alex got into a waltzing position & began singing, "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." Prince Matthew followed the sound of Kylie's voice then found the two best friends & watched for a moment."Yes, I know it's true. That visions are seldom all they seem. But, if I know you, I know what you'll do." Kylie did a twirl then Matthew pulled Alex away & came up behind Kylie as she continued singing, "You'll love me at once the way you... " "Did once upon a dream." Prince Matthew finished. Kylie froze then looked over at her friend Alex. Kylie looked at Prince Matthew then quickly backed away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Prince Matthew said. "Oh no, it's not that it's just that your, uh..." "... A stranger?" Prince Matthew finished again. "Uh-huh." Kylie said. "But, don't you remember? We've met before." Prince Matthew replied. "We, we have?" Kylie asked. "You said so yourself, 'Once upon a dream'... I know youI walked with you once upon a dream.I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yes, I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But, if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." Prince Matthew said. Kylie smiled. "What's your name, anyway?" Prince Matthew asked. "Well, it's uh. Wait! I, I can't tell you!" Kylie said. "How will I find you? When will I see you again?" Prince Matthew asked. "Never! Well maybe... Someday." Kylie said as she ran to Alex & they both ran off together. "What was with that guy?" Alex asked when they stopped at his home. "I don't know, but he was just..." "Kylie, please tell me you haven't already fallen head over heels for a guy you only seen for less than five minutes?" Alex muttered. Kylie grinned innocent then bit her lip. "Oh, come on! You can't it doesn't work that way! Good grief girls are so weird." Alex muttered. "I don't know, Al. I mean he's kinda cute." Kylie admitted. "Just cause a guy is kinda cute doesn't mean anything! I've seen plently of cute girls & I don't go all, airheadish over 'em." Alex remarked. Kylie giggled, "That's cause you're a boy. If you were a girl, it'd be different." "Right. I'll pretend to believe that. But, I'd start heading back to the wardens, it's gonna be dark soon." Alex said. "Alright, Al. See you tomorrow." Kylie said. "Alright, bye!" Alex said.

"I'm gonna make the cake!" Fairy Jenny said as she grabbed some bowls, measuring cups, & etc. "But, Jenny can't cook." Fairy Haley remarked. "And, I'm making the dress!" Fairy Becca said. "But, you can't sew!" Fairy Haley remarked. "Calm down, dear. You can be the dummy." Fairy Becca said as she helped Haley on a small stool. Haley crossed her arms. "Ya know. It doesn't seem possible, that Kylie is already 16." Fairy Jenny cried. "Yeah. It seems like just yesterday we brought her home." Fairy Becca agreed. "I didn't think that this day would be so hard." Fairy Haley cried. "Now dears, we all knew this day would come." Fairy Becca said. "But why did it have to go so fast?" Fairy Jenny cried. "Chin up, girls. We've got to be strong." Fairy Becca said as they all continued working on Kylie's birthday party. Becca finished the dress she made for Kylie. "It looks horrible!" Fairy Haley said. "That's because it's on you dear." Fairy Becca said. Fairy Jenny busted up laughing. "Shut it!" Fairy Haley growled. Fairy Jenny kept on, "What's up with the cake Jen?" Fairy Haley asked. "Huh? Oh, it's not baked yet. It'll look better after that." Fairy Jenny said. "Not if your gonna bake it." Fairy Haley muttered. "I'm gonna go get the wands! We need them since you guys can't do anything right." Haley muttered as she walked up stairs. "Wait..." "She's right, Jenny." Fairy Becca said. "Fine, but we have to shut everything & close up every crease!" Fairy Jenny said, "I'll make the dress this time & you'll make the cake, Becca. And, Haley you clean up." "Rats. Alright, mop, broom. You know what to do." Fairy Haley ordered with a wave of her wand. They finished each task with ease. Soon they heard Kylie coming up. "Quick! Hide!" Jenny said. As they ran up the stairs. "Becca, Haley, Jenny! I'm... Oh, my gosh!" Kylie said. "Surprise! Surprise!" Fairy Becca, Haley, & Jenny exclaimed. "This is so awesome! Thank you! And, wait til you meet him!" Kylie replied. "Who, dear?" Fairy Becca asked. "A stranger?" Fairy Haley asked. "He wasn't a stranger we've met before." Kylie said. "Where?" Fairy Jenny asked. "Once upon a dream." Kylie said. "Oh no, Jenny. I think she's in love!" Fairy Becca said. "Kylie, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. You can't see that boy again." Fairy Jenny said. "Why?" Kylie asked. "You're betrothed with Prince Matthew." Fairy Haley said. "But wouldn't I have to be a..." "A princess." Fairy Becca replied. "And, you are Kylie. And tonight we are taking you to meet your patents." Fairy Jenny replied. Kylie took a step back & then ran upstairs. "I thought she'd be happy." Fairy Haley said. "Let's just give her a little time." Fairy Jenny sighed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or fairy tale in this fic I also do not own Kylie, Eric, or Alyson they belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. I also would like to add I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

Matt x Kylie

Chapter 3: The Sleeping Beauty

King Jeffery & King Eric were together before the celebration for his daughter's return. "Eric. Did you think this day would ever come?" King Jeffery asked. "To be honest my friend. I can't wait for this day to be over with." King Eric answered. "Why tomorrow our kids will be married & living off by themselves in a home I've built myself." King Jeffery remarked. "Now hold on, Jeffery. Alyson & I haven't seen our daughter in sixteen years! Don't you think you're rushing this a bit?" King Eric asked. "Nonsense! The sooner the better!" King Jeffery laughed. "I'm not so sure..." "Why? Do you think your Aurora won't like my Matthew?!" King Jeffery interrogated. "Now, hold on Jeffery..." "Well, maybe my Matthew won't like your Aurora!" King Jeffery snapped. "Now, Jeffery!" King Eric growled as they both grabbed some food off the table & started fighting with it, like they were swords. Once they realized what they were doing they began to laugh. "Announcing his royal Highness, Prince Matthew!" The town crier announced. "Matthew!" King Jeffery said as he ran down to meet his son. Prince Matthew rode into the palace. And his father King Jeffery was standing & waiting for him, "Matthew!" he greeted. "Hey, Father!" Prince Matthew greeted as he climbed off his horse. "We best get you cleaned up before the banquet tonight. After all you will be meeting your wife." King Jeffery stated. "But, I've already met the girl. I'm going to marry." Prince Matthew replied. "You mean, you've found Aurora? Come on, Matthew there's no time to lose we've got to tell King Eric at once..." "Now, Father I didn't say it was Aurora." Prince Matthew interrupted. "Who then, boy?" King Jeffery asked. "A peasant girl I guess." Prince Matthew replied. "A p-p-peasant girl?! Please tell me your joking Matthew!" King Jeffery begged. Prince Matthew shook his head. "Y-you're not joking." King Jeffery said. "Well, where did you meet this girl?" King Jeffery asked. "Oh, once upon a dream. But, that's not important now. I've got to go, Father. I'm going to find the girl I love!" Prince Matthew remarked as he rode away. "Matthew! Matthew! Oh, what am I going to tell Eric?" King Jeffery wondered.

The three fairies brought Kylie back to the castle. "Here's one more gift to you, Kylie. A crown." Fairy Becca stated as she placed a gold crown on her head. "We'll leave you alone for a moment." Fairy Jenny replied as the three fairies walked out. Kylie began to cry. Suddenly a small light came to the room. Kylie sat up & looked at it. She soon stood up & began following it up some stairs until she climbed to the top.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Fairy Jenny asked as they waited outside in the hall. Fairy Haley & Becca gasped, "Kylie!" They exclaimed as they began searching for her. Akako stood in a room at the top of the stairs she laughed, "Were you looking for your precious princess?!" "Kylie!" Fairies Becca, Haley, & Jenny cried as Akako disappeared. They laid the sleeping princess down on her bed & placed a rose under her hands. "So, what should we do?" Fairy Haley asked. "We'll put the whole kingdom to sleep. That way, it'll be as if nothing happened." Fairy Jenny answered. "Alright then, come on ladies." Fairy Becca said as they began making the entire kingdom sleep. "Eric! I've got some tragic news! You see my boy Matthew has..." King Jeffery yawned, "... Fallen in love with a peasant girl." "A peasant girl? Where?" Fairy Haley asked. "Once upon a dream." King Jeffery yawned. "Kylie!" Fairy Haley exclaimed. "We have to find Prince Matthew!" Fairy Haley ordered the other two. "Prince Matthew was the boy who Kylie met?" Fairy Jenny asked. "He's the only one who can break the spell! What are we waiting for, let's go!" Fairy Haley ordered. The three fairies flew away.

Prince Matthew rode back into the woods & found Alex, "Hey! You were with that girl today!" He said. "Yeah? Let me guess you wanna know where to find her, right?" Alex sighed. "Yes." Prince Matthew answered. "Keep going straight & you'll be there... Ah! Are you mad?!" Alex snapped as Prince Matthew grabbed him & threw him on the horse & took off. "I'm not finished with you. I need you to show me to ensure I don't get the wrong place." Prince Matthew replied. Alex growled. They finally reached Kylie's cottage, "See there it is. My job's done see ya later!" Alex said as he tried climbing off the horse "Wait! I still need you." Prince Matthew informed as he grabbed Alex's shirt. 'If Kylie didn't like this guy I swear...' Alex thought. Prince Matthew knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said. Prince Matthew & Alex walked in then they were attacked & tied up. "I hate you." Alex muttered. Prince Matthew hung his head. "Well, well, well I came to capture a peasant & I catch a prince." Akako laughed. Alex glared at her. "Take them away boys." Akako ordered as they dragged the boys away.

The three fairies went back to the cottage to find it was destroyed on the inside. "Akako was here." Fairy Haley said. "And so was Prince Matthew." Fairy Jenny said holding up Prince Matthew's hat. "Hurry to Akako's castle!" Fairy Becca exclaimed. They quickly flew to Akako's castle. "Hello, my prince." Akako laughed as she walked into the cell where Prince Matthew & Alex were. "Do you want to see your precious princess?" Akako asked as footage appeared on the wall of Kylie. Both of the young men looked at the wall. "Here is your princess, laying in wait for her noble prince to rescue her from the deep sleep with true love's first kiss. And, there goes the brave prince riding out on his noble steed to finally awaken his beautiful princess." Akako laughed as it showed Prince Matthew as an old man riding on the back of his old horse. Prince Matthew became angry & tried to break loose from his chains. "So long, my prince." Akako replied as she walked out. "Kylie's a princess?" Alex asked. "Kylie?" Prince Matthew asked. "That's her name genius! Listen, we're gonna get outta here now & you're gonna save my friend! Even if it kills me." Alex said as he slipped his hands & feet out of his chains. "That's very brave of you. And, you're quite the escape artist aren't you?" Prince Matthew asked as Alex loosed his chains. "Runs in the family. Now, let's go your Highness & no questions on the way. Oh, one other thing... Stay here for one second!" Alex ordered as he picked the lock then knocked out a couple of guards then took their uniforms. And finally, came back to the cell then threw Prince Matthew a uniform. "Put it on quick your majesty. We're on a tight schedule." Alex muttered as Prince Matthew put on the uniform. "Let's go! And, do what I do alright?" Alex remarked. "Alright. If you really can get us out of here." Prince Matthew muttered. Alex smirked, "This'll be a piece of cake." "I sure hope you're right." Prince Matthew said. A few moments later & a guard had followed the two & when he got close enough he took off Alex's helmet to reveal Akako. "My grace!" The guard cried as he bowed down. "Akako" smirked, "If you think of doing something like that again I'll turn you into stone, you got it!" "Akako" snapped. "Yes, my grace!" The guard cried then ran away. Alex pulled off his mask then placed the helmet back on. "How did you..." "Princey, I told you already... No questions. Now, let's go!" Alex ordered as he drug Prince Matthew behind him. They escaped the castle with ease. The fairies seen the two riding towards the castle as fast as possible & began to follow.

They rode into the kingdom square. "Lively kingdom Kylie's got here." Alex muttered. "They are all like this until the spell is broken & so will be the end of Akako." Fairy Jenny answered. "What you're a..." "Fairy. Yes. Sorry, but we were undercover." Fairy Jenny remarked. "In the tower Prince Matthew!" Fairy Becca exclaimed pointing up at the tower where Kylie was at. Prince Matthew ran up the stairs & into the room where the sleeping Kylie lay. Prince Matthew smiled at his betrothed. And slowly began walking over to her. "Surprise!" Akako exclaimed popping up out of no where. Prince Matthew jumped. "Kiss the girl already, your Highness! I'll handle her!" Alex snapped. "Alex, wait!" Prince Matthew exclaimed as Akako drove a dagger into Alex then let him fall on the ground against the wall Alex smirked & picked up a cross-bow & shot it hanging Akako up by the collar. "Alex, you brave fool..." Prince Matthew scolded. Alex smiled softly, "Go on... Your Highness... Kiss the girl... While you're young. I'll be... Fine." He said breathing heavily. "Alex, is right Matthew. I'll do what I can. You've got a princess & a kingdom to save." Fairy Jenny said as she tried to heal the wound with her wand. Prince Matthew stood & walked over to Kylie then leaned down & kissed her softly. Kylie's beautiful blue eyes opened & looked up at Prince Matthew then she smiled at him. "Hey, sleeping beauty!" Alex teased fully recovered. Kylie giggled then punched Alex in the gut, "Moron." She teased. "That's my best friend!" Alex laughed & hugged her as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Jeffery, what were you saying?" King Eric asked. "Hmm? Oh, right well it would seem that Matt..." "Announcing, the long-awaited, Princess Kylie I, I mean Aurora & Prince Matthew!" Alex announced as the happy couple walked down the stairs. Queen Alyson & King Eric ran out to meet their daughter for the first time since the separation. The family hugged one another as they reunited as a family.

Fairy Becca began to cry as the three fairies watched the scene from a balcony. "What's wrong, Becca?" Fairy Jenny asked. "Oh, nothing. I just love happy endings." Fairy Becca cried. As Kylie & Prince Matthew waltzed around the ball room.

"Oh, by the way! In case you're wondering... "What happened to Akako?!" Well the answer to that one is simple... She lives unhappily ever after in a place where she can harm no one. The three fairies they come around every now & then to visit Kylie & the Prince. The King & Queen throw a huge celebration every year for Kylie, my guess to make up for all the birthdays they missed. And, me well... I came out pretty good for a peasant. I've become second in command; the Prince's right hand man." Alex said. "Alex. What are you doing?" Jenny asked. "Um, nothing!" Alex said hiding the book of "Sleeping Beauty" behind his back. "Al?" Jenny interrogated as soon as she confiscated the book. Alex laughed, "The end!" He said

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I also do not own "Sleeping Beauty" or Kylie, Eric, or Alyson they belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland.


	4. Chapter 4: A Girl With A Dream

The Little Mermaid

Alex x Jenny

Chapter 4: A Girl with an Impossible Dream

Now this story all begins with a girl who lives under the sea...

A young girl about the age of sixteen swam acrossed the ocean floor humming softly as she was looking for treasure. This treasure wasn't like the ordinary treasure that most people search for. The saying goes one man's treasure is another mermaid's treasure. I know that the saying doesn't actually go like that, but it's true in this story. This girl had a voice that was as "sweet as angels sighing, warm as summer sky & that sound it haunts my dreams & spins me 'round until it seems I'm flying..." That's the best that I can describe it, but enough from me you've got an adventure to take...

"Wow! Look, Conan! Isn't it beautiful?" A young girl with dark hair & blue eyes asked her cousin. "It's kinda creepy, Jen. I say we go back?" Conan suggested. "Oh, stop being a fuddy duddy." Jenny said as she grabbed his hand & began swimming towards a old sunken ship. Conan pulled his hand from her grasp. "Okay. If you don't wanna go inside you can stay out here & watch for sharks." Jenny teased as she swam inside. "Yeah! I'll stay out here an... wait... SHARKS?! Jenny!" Conan complained as he swam inside as well. "Wow! this is neat!" Jenny said picking up a few things. Conan crossed his arms, 'I can't quite figure out how she managed to suck me into these schemes where we're bound to get caught by Harley or someone else from the castle...' he thought then gasped, "Jenny! Shark!" He exclaimed. Jenny looked out the window & sure enough there was a shark swimming towards the window at fast pace. "Come on, Conan!" Jenny ordered as she began swimming out. Conan quickly followed they waited outside the ship until they heard a loud crashing noise then swam away as fast as they could. "That was close." Conan sighed. "Come on, we gotta meet my friend on the surface!" Jenny said with a giddy tone in her voice. Conan sighed & followed.

"Hey! Mermaid ahead!" A man shouted with a telescope backwards while he was sitting on a rock, "Hey come closer, kiddo!" He exclaimed not realizing the two were right in front of him then he put the telescope down, "Woah, fast swim." He said. "Ben we've got some things for you to explain." Jenny replied pouring the human objects, or her treasures. "Alright, let's see what you got." Ben said as he started looking at the few things she had. "Alright, this right here is a thing humans use to fix hair.1 And this is a very delicate decoration, people hang this on their ceilings & it looks very beautiful when the sun hits it.2" Ben answered as he handed Jenny object 2 she let the sun hit it & the ray of light hit Ben's fin & he screamed & jumped back in the water Conan & Jenny laughed. "It's not funny." Ben muttered. "It kinda is actually." Conan chuckled"Well thanks for the help Ben! See ya later!" Jenny exclaimed as she grabbed her new treasures & swam off with Conan not too far behind.

Jenny came to her secret place where she knew she could be alone & sighed as she placed her new treasures down. "Are you okay, Jen?" A girl asked. "Oh, hey Kylie." Jenny sighed again. "Seriously, Jen. What's wrong?" Kylie asked. "I just don't see things the way he does. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad. Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think... Sure, she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got 20. But who cares? No big deal I want more, I wanna be where the people areI wanna see wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those... What do you call 'em?" Jenny asked grabbing her fin. "Oh, feet." She giggled. "Flipping your fins you don't get to far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing, strolling along down a... What's that again?" Jenny asked as she stopped for a moment. "Street. Up where they walk, up where they run,up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free. Wish I could be part of that world. What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" She sang as she laid on the ocean floor. "Bet'cha on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimming. Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it... What's the word?" Jenny asked as she touched a picture of a lit candle. "Burn. When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea. Wish I could be part of that world." Jenny sang sadly as she sank down gracefully back down on the ocean floor & sighed. Kylie was speechless at her cousin's dream, 'Who would want to be around humans all the time?' She wondered.

1. Fork

2. Magnifying

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I also do not own "The Little Mermaid", the song "Part of Your World" they belong to Disney. Conan & Kylie belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland


	5. Chapter 5: Jenny meets Prince Alex

The Little Mermaid

Alex x Jenny

Chapter 5: Jenny meets Prince Alex

Jenny began swimming up to the surface of the water, "Woah! What is that?" Jenny said as she swam up to the boat then crawled up the side of it & sat down on a ledge & looked through a large hole in the side of the ship by the deck. "...And, another thing... Dad, I'm telling you. You're really starting to sound like Mom. I'm not even wanting to marry any of those girls. Tell him that!" A young man with brown scruffy hair with blue eyes said. "But my prince you've got to marry someone soon. You can't be king until then." A man with blonde hair & brown eyes reminded the young prince as he wrote out his demands. "Hakuba. I understand that. And I will marry someone eventually. The only thing is I'm still waiting for the right girl." The Prince said. "And who is it, Prince Alex?" Hakuba asked. "I don't know, but I do know when I see her, that's who I'm gonna marry, but that's still a long ways away. I'm really in no rush to be king. If I'd have it my way I'd sail the seas for the rest of my life! That's where all the adventure is!" Prince Alex stated with determination & chuckled as he stood on the edge of the boat & let the cool, ocean air surround him & he closed his eyes & smiled contently. Jenny saw him & immediately was fascinated by the very sight of him, 'An actual human! I've never seen one this close before!' She thought & awed over the young man who looked slightly older than her, but it couldn't possibly be by much. "Your Highness, I insist you to climb back aboard, there appears to be a storm about to come in. Prince Alex rolled his eyes then jumped back on the deck.

Jenny kept watching the Prince & his crew from that window on deck, she was so wrapped up in watching them that she didn't notice the rain that began to pour & the wind that began to blow. "Man those sails! We've got to stay above water!" Prince Alex ordered over the loud thinder clap. "Your Highness, we've got a lot of water below deck!" A sailor announced as the waves began to splash upon the top deck of the ship causing it rock almost to a point of tipping over. "All hands on deck, now!" Prince Alex ordered. "Alright, your majesty." The sailor said as he climbed below deck. "Prince Alex! We've got to get these men aboard the life boats!" Saguru exclaimed over sound of the storm. "You're right, Hakuba. The boat's about to sink especially with the condition she's in, now. Take charge of that Hakuba I'm going below to make sure all the sailor's are on the top deck." Prince Alex exclaimed as he climbed below deck. "Alright, as you wish your majesty." Saguru answered.

Jenny was thrown off back into the water. She resurfaced to make sure Prince Alex would make it off the ship. All the men aboard soon were off, but Prince Alex was no where inside any of the life boats. The enormous waves consumed the ship and Prince Alex began sinking to the ocean floor. Jenny swam down quickly & grabbed him then as fast as she possibly could took him to the shore.

Jenny carefully carried him onto the shore then laid her head on his chest & heard his heart beating & him still breathing. "He's still alive! I want to ask you so many questions!" Jenny said. "He can't her you Jen. He's alive, but passed out." Ben said from in the water. "Oh, I see. Isn't he handsome, Ben?" Jenny said in amazement as she brushed his damp brown hair out of his face. "To you. Come on Jen, let's get you back before he..." Jenny was smiling then began to sing, "What would I give, to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you... Smiling at me?" Jenny sang as Prince Alex opened his bright, blue eyes & smiled at her. Ben's jaw dropped in total shock. 'Oh man! Jimmy's gonna kill me!' He thought. "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. And I could be... Part of your world." Jenny sang then jumped back into the water as Prince Alex looked around for a moment trying to find Jenny, but she was no where insight. Then stood up & began to walk to the castle. "I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something starting right now! Watch and you'll see... Some day I'll be... Part of your world!" Jenny sang with a new determination in her voice as she watched him walk away from a rock above the surface of the water.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. I also do not own "The Little Mermaid", the song "Part of Your World (Reprise)" they belong to Disney.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Jenny

The Little Mermaid

Alex x Jenny

Chapter 6: A New Jenny

Jenny was singing happily as she flipped & curled through the water on the way back home. But, she didn't notice a merperson who was wearing a cloak & ran into her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Jenny quickly apologized. "It's quite alright dear. Where were you just coming from?" The merperson asked. "Oh! From a friend's home. I've gotta get back to my father." Jenny said. "You're Princess Jennifer aren't you?" The merperson asked. "Yes. How'd you know?" Jenny asked. "If you ever need anything, Princess. Come visit me. Here's my location. I'm not too far away. I'm the one that will make all your wildest dreams come true." The merperson said. "Alright. Thanks! Kathryn?" Jenny said as she took the card looked down at it & looked up & Kathryn was gone. "That was strange." Jenny said as she swam carefully back home.

The King swam through the castle grounds. Jenny ran into him, "Hey Daddy!" She greeted. "Hey, Jenny." The King greeted. Jenny smiled then kissed his cheek & swam off leaving the King very confused as she began singing thoughout the castle. "Kudo, what's gotten into..." "Don't ask me." King Jimmy answered his old friend, "Keep an eye out on her for me, will ya Harley." "Whatever you say, you're majesty." Harley bowed then swam off after her.

Jenny swam back to her room singing a small tune, she almost couldn't contain her excitement as a girl with black hair & green eyes & Kylie swam in. "Jenny. Is everything okay?" The girl asked. "Oh, Haley! There's so much to say, but I can't find the words!" Jenny sighed happily. "Alright. Whose the boy?" Kylie teased. Jenny blushed, "A boy? What made you think there's a boy?" "Why are you blushing?" Haley asked. "I dunno." Jenny said innocently. "Jenny & someone swimming in the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Haley teased. "Oh, come on you guys. It's more complicated then that." Jenny said. "Hey just tell me who it is & I'll hook ya up!" Kylie said. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Ky." Jenny said. "Why not?" Kylie asked. "He'sahuman." Jenny mumbled. "What?" Haley asked. "If I tell you, ya gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially Daddy!" Jenny remarked. "Got it!" Kylie & Haley said. "Okay. Come close the walls have ears, ya know." Jenny said. Kylie & Haley nodded then moved closer to Jenny. "Alright, don't flip. I rescued a human today." Jenny whispered. Kylie & Haley gasped, "You don't mean?!" They exclaimed. Jenny blushed & nodded. "But, Jen that's forbidden!" Haley informed. "You're starting to sound like Daddy. It'll be fine. He doesn't have to know." Jenny said. "Know what?" King Jimmy asked as he stood right behind Jenny. "Um, hey Daddy! I didn't see you there!" Jenny replied innocently as Haley & Kylie swam out as quickly as possible. "What are you hiding, Jennifer?" King Jimmy interrogated. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Jenny lied. "You went back up to the surface again, didn't you?" King Jimmy interrogated. "Nobody saw me!" Jenny snapped. "Jennifer what have I told you about that! Humans are dangerous!" King Jimmy remarked. "No they're not! They're harmless!" Jenny exclaimed. "You've been hanging around that moron Ben, again haven't you?" King Jimmy interrogated. "He's not a moron... He's just clumsy is all, but he's very intelligent!" Jenny snapped. "He hasn't been the same since his little run in with a human, did he ever tell you that!" King Jimmy remarked. "I love a human, Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed then backed away with a shocked look on her face, 'Did I just do what I think I did?' She thought. "You what?!" King Jimmy growled. Jenny giggled nervously, "Umm. I love you?" She said trying to get her self out of the trouble she was about to be in. "Jenny, you're grounded & as for your little hideout... I'm going to take good care of that." King Jimmy remarked in a calm tone. "No!" Jenny cried as King Jimmy shut Jenny's door & locked it.

Jenny continued to cry, knowing she'll probably never get to see her prince ever again. What she didn't know was someone was watching outside her window. The merperson swam in. "Hello my dear. Tell me what ever is the matter?" The merperson asked as they stroked Jenny's hair. "I won't be able to see, Prince Alex again!" Jenny cried. "Why don't you come with me, my dear. I'll make all you're dreams come true." The merperson said. "Y-you can turn me into a human?" Jenny asked as she followed the merpetson off to a secret valley under the sea. "Absolutely my dear. That's my specialty." The merperson answered. "Alright. I will." Jenny said. "But, I only charge one fee. You must give me your voice." "M-my voice?" Jenny asked. "In order for the transformation to work you must one give me your voice & two the Prince has to kiss you before sunset on the third day, but if you fail to accomplish that then you'll be my slave." "Alright. Fine. I-I'll do it." Jenny answered as she hesitantly signed the contract. "Here we go my dear!" The merperson laughed, "Now, start singing!" Jenny began to sing, until her voice was taken from her throat & into a shell. Jenny's fin separated then turned into legs Jenny began to panic because she couldn't breathe luckily Ben was swimming by & happened to see Jenny & immediately grabbed her & swam straight up to the surface with her in his arms then once on the surface Jenny gasped for breath. Ben carried her all the way to the shore

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. I also do not own "The Little Mermaid" it belongs to Disney. And, I do not own Kylie she belongs to Nina luvs Iceland


	7. Chapter 7: Jenny's 3 Days With Alex

The Little Mermaid

Alex x Jenny

Chapter 7: Jenny's Three Days With the Prince

Jenny held up one of her new feet & smiled with excitement. "Alright kid, what'd ya do?" Ben asked. Jenny held up her feet happily & pointed at them showing them to Ben. "I've noticed. What did you do?" Ben asked. Jenny grabbed a sheet by her & threw it over her as if it were a cloak. "The sea witch! Jenny! Why?" Ben asked. Jenny smiled innocently & pointed at her new feet. Ben smacked his forehead "You know what your father'd say? I'll tell ya what he'd say! He's gonna kill himself a man! That's he'd say! I'm going right now to tell your father..." Ben remarked. Jenny grabbed his arm & pulled him up & mouthed then shook her head "no"! "I know! We go back to the sea witch & ask her to give you back your voice then you can go back to being with all the fish and, and..." Ben suggested as he looked at Jenny's face sadden. "And be miserable the rest of your life." Ben sighed then looked over at the beach & saw a white sheet, "Well if you're gonna look human ya gotta dress human. Take that sheet there & wrap it around ya & I'll tie this around ya." He said as he crawled up on a rock. Jenny smiled & kissed his cheek then stumbled to the beach. Ben let his fins get dried off then he stood on the dry land & picked her up. Jenny looked at him in confusion. Ben sighed, "My human experience caused me to do this if my fins get dry they turn into legs." Ben explained. Jenny looked at him like, 'why didn't you tell me?' Ben sighed, "I your father allowed me to be this way. This was his doing, not the sea witch. Believe it our not your dad used to be a pretty cool guy, until well... ya know." Ben said as he sat Jenny down on a rock. Jenny nodded sadly as Ben handed her the sheet. She wrapped it around herself then Ben tied the rope around her midsection & kept her from falling back into the water. Jenny sat on the rock as Prince Alex walked up, Ben jumped back into the water. "Good luck!" Ben whispered as he swam off a little ways. Jenny saw the prince & began trying to fix her hair. Prince Alex stopped, 'She looks like...' "Hello Miss!" He said as he ran over to her. Jenny smiled at him. "Wow. What's you're name?" Prince Alex asked. Jenny pointed to her throat. "What is it?" Prince Alex asked. Jenny patted her throat again. "Oh, you can't talk. So then you mustn't be who I thought you were." Prince Alex sighed. Jenny sighed as well. "Well, I can't leave ya out here all alone. Here come with me." Prince Alex said. Jenny tried to walk but then fell against Prince Alex. "Hey are you, okay?" He asked. Jenny nodded in response. Prince Alex picked her up bridal style & carried her all the way to the castle.

The maid helped Jenny get ready while Prince Alex talked to Hakuba. "She's ready! Oh come now, Child don't be shy." The maid said as Jenny walked in. She wore a light blue ball gown that was strapless flowed all the way to the floor. "Woah, you look beautiful." Prince Alex said as he pulled out her chair at the table. Jenny walked over & sat down then Alex pushed it a little ways back under the table before sitting down in his chair. "She is quite lovely, isn't Alex? it's not very often we have such a lovely guest grace our presen..." Jenny grabbed the fork & started combing her hair with it as soon as she looked at Prince Alex who was giving her a confused look, she sat it down quickly then hung her head & blushed. Hakuba pulled out a pipe & was about to light it. The pipe perked Jenny's interest. "Hm? Oh, the pipe? Do you like it? It is quite..." Jenny blew all the contents back in Hakuba's face. Prince Alex laughed. Jenny hung her head again knowing she did something she wasn't supposed to. "Why Prince Alex, this is probably the first time I've heard you laugh in a long time." The maid said. Jenny smiled after hearing that. Prince Alex collected himself, "Sorry about that, Hakuba." He said in an amused tone. "Oh yes, very amusing." Hakuba muttered as he wiped his face.

That night Prince Alex escorted Jenny to her room, "Good night, miss." Prince Alex said as he bowed. Jenny nodded in response then bowed like Prince Alex. He smiled & lifted her up. She looked right into his eyes then she leaned in to kiss him. Prince Alex did the same then realized what he was about to do & backed away. He chuckled slightly then grabbed her hand & kissed it, "Good night again, Miss." And he walked away. Jenny sighed in defeat then walked into her room.

The next day Prince Alex decided to take Jenny on a boat ride out to the lagoon. Ben was watching & sighed, "Looks like these kids could use a little bit of help." He said, "Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words. There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Jenny's eyes widened after she saw Ben. "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl." Ben whispered. "D- did you hear something?" Prince Alex asked. Jenny shook her head & shrugged. "Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do." Prince Alex looked over at Jenny who was playing with her hair."It's possible she wants you, too." Jenny looked up as they both smiled at one another. "There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, My, oh, my! Look at the boy too shy! He ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain't that sad. Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl." "Ya know I feel kinda bad not knowing your name. Let me try to guess... Is it Mildred?" Prince Alex asked Jenny shook her head & stuck out her tongue. Prince Alex laughed, "Okay, no. How about Diana? Rachel?" "Jenny. Her name is Jenny!" Ben whispered after Jenny shook her head in response to Prince Alex. "Jenny?" He asked. Jenny nodded & smiled. "Jenny! Okay, Jenny. Hey, that's kinda pretty." Prince Alex said as he held her hands. "Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Float along. Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl! You've got to kiss the girl! Why don't you kiss the girl! You gotta kiss the girl! Go on and kiss the girl!" Just as Prince Alex & Jenny were about to kiss the boat tipped over & they fell into the water. They both resurfaced & Ben sighed. Prince Alex pushed the boat the right side up then climbed in before helping Jenny up into it as well. "Come on, let's go home." Prince Alex said as he began rowing again.

Once they arrived & dried off Jenny was up stairs in her room while Prince Alex was outside playing "Part of Your World" on his guitar & singing softly to it, "What would I give to be where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?" "You know Prince Alex, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh & blood. One whose loving & caring & right before your eyes." Hakuba said before heading back up to the castle. Prince Alex looked up at the window of Jenny's room. Jenny had spun around as if she were dancing with a bright, happy smile on her face. Prince Alex set his guitar down then started to walk to the castle again, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice; singing. Prince Alex looked down to see who it was & was hypnotized by it.

The very next morning Ben had snuck into Jenny's room. "Congrats kiddo, you did it! The whole town is raving about it!" Ben exclaimed. Jenny gave him a confused look. "The Prince is getting hitched this afternoon! Ya know, h-he's getting married." Ben explained. Jenny jumped up out of bed then fixed her hair quickly then ran down the stairs, but stopped suddenly when she saw a beautiful young lady hugging Prince Alex's arm. "I'm afraid I was mistaken, Prince Alex. This dream girl of your's actually exists." Hakuba said. "We wished to be married this afternoon." Prince Alex said. "Yes, but sir these things do take time. "This afternoon, Hakuba. The wedding ship sails off at sunset." Prince Alex said as Jenny had tears rolling down her face & ran back to her room. The girl smirked at her sea shell necklace.

That afternoon Ben was swimming by humming "The bridal march" when suddenly he heard a voice singing, "What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look devine!" Kathryn sang & laughed, "Things are going all according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid & the ocean will be mine!" She laughed again & threw her cloak over her. "The sea witch! She's gonna... I gotta..." Ben hit his head against the ship, "Jenny!" He exclaimed as he swam off.

Jenny sat on the dock crying as she watched the ship sail off. Ben came running back on the deck "Jenny! The watch... I mean the witch was watching the...! Do ya understand what I'm saying?! The prince is gonna marry the sea witch in disguise!" Ben exclaimed. Jenny's eyes widened then she nodded with a determined look on her face. Ben jumped back into the water then Jenny jumped in as well. "Hold on tight kiddo!" Ben said as he swam off towards the ship.

The wedding had begun when they reached the ship Kathryn smirked as she looked out to the water & there was no sign of Jenny & the sun was about to set.

on't worry Jen, we're going to make it!" Ben said with determination. "...Do you Prince Alex take Kathryn to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" The reverend asked. "I do." Prince Alex said. "And do you, Kathryn take Alex to be..." Ben got to the ship & he & Jenny both began climbing up the side of the ship once Ben got up he grabbed a knife & stuck it in his pocket & walked over to Kathryn while some fish, other sea creatures, & birds attacked Kathryn. "Ah! Aoko! FISH!" The King, Alex's father screamed & jumped into his wife's arms. "Kaito." Queen Aoko growled. Ben spun Kathryn around. "Gig's up, Kathryn!" Ben said as he cut the necklace off of her neck & threw the shell on the deck & it shattered in front of Jenny's feet then her voice began singing. Prince Alex shook his head & looked over at Jenny. Jenny's voice finally got back to her throat as she hit the high note of the scale. "Alex!" Jenny said happily "Jenny? You can talk! You're the one!" Alex exclaimed as he ran over to kiss Jenny. "Alex, I wanted to tell you but... Ah!" Jenny exclaimed just as the sun set & before their lips met. Jenny fell to the ground being her fin came back. King Kaito stood in total shock. Prince Alex looked confused. "You're too late!" Kathryn laughed as she grabbed Jenny, "So long lover boy!" "Jenny!" Prince Alex exclaimed. "Alex!" Jenny cried as she was dragged under water. "Don't worry your Highness. She's in safe hands. I'll get her back to ya!" Ben said as he jumped back into the water. Prince Alex jumped into a life boat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. I also do not own "The Little Mermaid", the song "Part of Your World (Reprise)" or "Kiss the Girl" they all belong to Disney.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

The Little Mermaid

Alex x Jenny

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Ben swam back to the castle. "Hey Ben, where's the landslide?" Conan teased. "Jenny's in trouble!" Ben exclaimed. "Trouble?" Conan asked. "No time to explain! Help me out & find more help!" Ben exclaimed as he swam away.

Conan swam off & ran into Kylie & Haley. "Hey Conan, what's up?" Haley asked. "Ben said that Jenny's in trouble." He said. "Trouble?!" Haley & Kylie exclaimed. "Where is she?" Haley asked. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked. "I don't know. I didn't ask." Conan said. "Ugh! Conan!" Kylie complained. "Let's go find Ben, now!" Haley said as she grabbed Kylie's hand & Kylie grabbed Conan's. "Woah!" Conan exclaimed after being pulled away.

"JIMMY!" Ben exclaimed as he swam into the throne room. "Ben. I thought I told you..." "JENNY 'S BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THE SEA WITCH!" Ben exclaimed again. "She's what?!" King Jimmy asked. "WHAT?" Kylie, Haley, & Conan asked as they entered the throne room. "The sea witch? Are you sure about this?" Harley asked. "Have I ever been wrong?" Ben asked. The room got quiet. "I mean, when it's important!" Ben stated, "Jenny's in trouble & if you sea slugs don't believe me... Fine! I'll go save her all by myself!" He swam quickly away. Kylie, Haley, & Conan followed him. King Jimmy & Harley, both sat there for a moment then decided to follow the others.

Jenny was thrown into a cell as tears began to form thinking about how all the people she loved & cared about. Now, she'd never see again. She'd forever be Kathryn's slave. 'If only I would have realized all of this sooner! I'd be with Alex! And, Daddy I'll never get see ever again, now! Ben, Kylie, Conan, Haley... All are gone! I hate this! I'm going to be forever alone! A slave against my will! Maybe... Maybe...' "Kathryn!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Jenny's heart skipped a beat, "Daddy!" She exclaimed. "Oh, your Highness. What on the reef are you doing here at my place? Ya know, the one you banished me to." Kathryn nonchalantly said. "Where's my daughter, Kathryn?" King Jimmy growled. "Oh, you mean my prisoner? She signed this contract & failed to complete the requirements." Kathryn answered. King Jimmy sighed then pointed the trident at the contract replacing Jenny's name for his own. Kathryn smirked then released Jenny & put Jimmy into the cell. "Daddy! No!" Jenny cried as she pounded her fists onto the cell door. King Jimmy just smiled softly at his daughter. "I'm gonna get you out, Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed as she swam off towards Kathryn.

"Kathryn! What happened to the King?!" Harley growled as the rest of the group entered after seeing Kathryn with the trident. "He took my place as being a prisoner to Kathryn." Jenny answered sadly. "What?" Harley asked then growled at Kathryn, "That's it!" "Harley! Wait!" Ben exclaimed as Harley charged at Kathryn, but was unable to move because Kathryn made him fall to the ground & bow with the trident. "Can't you see. I'm unstoppable!" Kathryn laughed. Ben winked at Conan, Haley, & Kylie then grabbed Kathryn then drug her straight up onto the surface. Kathryn tried to point the trident at any of them, but Kylie was holding the trident to her neck while the others swam holding her arms & Ben & Jenny followed.

Prince Alex rowed his life boat then saw Jenny & the others. Kathryn noticed him as well then she smirked & pointed the trident at him & the life boat blew up sending Prince Alex flying into the water. "Alex!" Jenny exclaimed then swam over to him & hugged him, "You need to get outta here!" "I'm not losing you again, Jenny." Prince Alex said as he pulled her closer to him. Kathryn threw the others off of her & pointed the trident at Alex & Jenny. Conan jumped in the way & took the blow sending him flying off to someplace. "Conan!" The girls exclaimed. "That does it!" Haley growled as she tried to pull the trident out of Kathryn's hands. "Haley! Wait! You..." "Stop talking, Ky! If you say anything she'll definitely be over powered. Besides, you know why she's so angry." Ben interrupted her then winked.

Kylie couldn't stand there watching anymore as Haley's strength was about to give out, she swam over & began helping Haley pull on the trident. Ben held Kathryn in an arm lock. Kathryn smirked then used the trident to form gigantic waves one separated Prince Alex & Jenny sending him away off somewhere. Jenny, Kylie, Ben, & Haley resurfaced. Kathryn laughed, "Idiots! I told you... I'm unstoppable with this trident! You can't defeat me!" She exclaimed as waves kept dunking them under. "Unfortunately, Kathryn's right. We bit off more than we can chew, here." Ben said. Jenny glared at Kathryn, "No we haven't!" She exclaimed. "Jen. Hello? Crazy lady with your dad's trident. Not exactly the easiest challenge in the world. She could kill us all if she wanted to." Ben explained. "I'm not gonna think that way. I can't think that way!" Jenny exclaimed as a whirl pool began to form as a result from Kathryn using the trident. Ben smirked, "I've got an idea!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" Kylie asked as they began to hold onto rocks. "Everybody let go!" Ben answered. "What?! You're nuts!" Haley exclaimed. "It won't work unless I have everybody on board with me. Do you trust me?" Ben asked. Jenny grinned & nodded, "I trust you." Kylie & Haley looked at Jenny like she was crazy, but then decided to agree. "Alright! Let's go!" Ben said as he let go of his rock the other three followed his lead as they were being sucked into the whirl pool. "So what's the plan?" Haley asked. "I'm gonna throw you all one at a time & you're gonna try to grab the trident." Ben answered. "What about you?" Jenny asked. Ben smiled at her, "You're first Jen!" Ben exclaimed as he threw her out of the water. Jenny tried to grab the trident, but missed. Then Ben threw Haley & she missed. Finally, he threw Kylie & she grabbed it. Kylie & Haley quickly swam off back to where King Jimmy was being held captive. "You little brats!" Kathryn exclaimed as she swam after them.

Kylie & Haley made it safely to Kathryn's dungeon. Kylie pointed the trident to the cell door & began to melt the door. King Jimmy turned around & smiled after seeing Kylie with the trident. The door began to melt & finally there was ahole large enough for King Jimmy to swim out. He grabbed his trident as Kathryn swam in & she gasped, "Your Highness!" King Jimmy smirked, "Since you tried to imprison my daughter, myself, & steal my trident. I'm going to do more than banish you, this time! In fact, I should have done this from the very biginning! You're no longer going to be able to use your powers & you're under arrest." King Jimmy exclaimed as he pointed the trident at her taking away her powers & binding her up. "Kylie. Haley. Harley. Take Kathryn to the castle & put her away." King Jimmy ordered after releasing Harley. "Yes sir!" Harley answered as he grabbed her arm & dragged Kathryn off with Haley & Kylie following. "Now where's Jenny?" King Jimmy wondered.

Jenny swam around trying to find Ben. To her great distress she found him, as she began to cry after lifting his head. "Ben! Why'd you do it, Ben? Why?" She cried as she beat his chest. "Doing all that isn't going to bring him back Jennifer." A familiar voice replied softly as she turned around to see her father. "He was my friend & he sacrificed himself for me." Jenny cried. "He was a good man wasn't he?" King Jimmy asked as he wrapped her in a hug. "Don't be crying, little princess. I'm not dead yet!" Ben exclaimed after waking up. Jenny smiled & hugged Ben. He chuckled, "Now, don't ya think it's about time you go look for another?" Ben asked. "Another?" King Jimmy asked. "Right!" Jenny exclaimed happily as she swam quickly up to the surface.

Conan had been waiting for Jenny to show up at the surface as he kept an eye on Prince Alex who was unconscious on the sand. Jenny smiled as she saw him, but it faded after she crawled up on a rock & saw her fin.

King Jimmy & Ben swam up & King Jimmy noticed how lonely & saddened his daughter looked as she looked at Prince Alex. He sighed then placed the tip of the trident above the surface of the water & directed it towards Jenny. She felt something strange then looked down at her fin changing back to legs & she smiled happily then looked back at Prince Alex as he was beginning to wake up. Jenny got down into the water as Prince Alex stood back up. Jenny came up out of the water with a beautiful sparkling gown. Prince Alex ran up to her & picked her up then kissed her.

"Look how happy she is, Jimmy." Ben replied. "I know. Ben, I have a favor to ask of you." King Jimmy said. "What is it?" Ben asked. "I want you to keep an eye on her on land. You're the only that I can trust." "You mean I'm the only one that can do that & you have no other options." Ben teased. "Perhaps." King Jimmy chuckled. "Alright, Jim. I'll make sure she stays outta trouble." Ben said with a wink as he crawled on a rock close to the shore & once his fin was dry he walked on the sandy beach up to the castle.

"Unlce Jimmy, she doesn't really need looking out for, so why..." "I have my reasons, Conan. I just have my reasons." King Jimmy answered.

"Well, everything turned out good for everybody... Well, ya know except for Kathryn of course. But, Ben came to live here at the castle with us & is currently dating my maid, Becca. Haley & Conan finally confessed how they feel for each other. Kylie, she comes to visit every once & a while though it's usually to see my buddy Matt. Of course, King Jimmy still is holding up the kingdom pretty well. With Kathryn in prison crime in underwater kingdom vanished over night. But, I think I got the best part of the ending, Jenny & I are happily married now! It took a while, though after months & months of asking... I finally said 'yes'." "Alex?" Jenny remarked. "Alright. I asked her." Alex replied. "What are you doing?" Jenny interrogated. Alex chuckled nervously, "Nothing!" "Al, are you telling another fairy tale?" Jenny asked as she grabbed the book "the Little Mermaid." Alex laughed, "The end!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed, or "The Little Mermaid" it belongs to Disney, or even Conan & Kylie they belong to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland


	9. Chapter 9: Snow White

Haley Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs

Conan x Haley

Chapter 9: Haley Snow White

Once upon a time there was a beautiful baby girl that was born to a King & a Queen. She was born with a tan complexion & dark hair as coal & lips as red as a rose. The Queen named her, Haley Snow White or just Haley for short. But, the Queen grew very ill & soon passed. The King remarried, so the young princess wouldn't be without a mother. The King soon passed too & the new Queen ruled the kingdom. The Queen hated Princess Haley & dressed her in rags & forced her to work as a common slave in her own rightful castle.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" The Queen asked. "There is another, who ain't you." The mirror said in an annoyed tone. "Don't give me that attitude! Who is it?" The Queen growled. "My dear Queen Madison. Rags can not hide beauty." The mirror replied. "A commoner?" Queen Madison asked. The mirror sighed, "She has hair the color of coal & lips the color of a rose." "Snow White!" Queen Madison growled. "I hate my job." The mirror muttered. "Shut it, Kaito!" Queen Madison snapped. Kaito the mirror yelped.

Haley Snow White was outside cleaning the steps humming happily. Then walked over to the well & looked at all her work, "Ah! Nothing like a good day's work!" Haley said as she pulled up a bucket of water out of the well. "Morning, Haley!" Matthew greeted. "Hey Matt!" Haley greeted. "You done for the day?" Matthew asked. "You bet'cha." Haley answered. "That's good. Let's go do something." Matthew suggested. "I can't. Sorry. I've got other things to take care of, maybe some other time." Haley answered. "Alright." Matthew replied. Haley smiled at him then walked back into the castle & began singing happily.

Later that afternoon, Haley walked outside & began to sing softly, "I'm wishing. For the one I love, to find me today. I'm hoping, and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say." As she repeated the song her voice grew louder. In fact, it was loud enough for a certain prince that was riding his horse outside the castle walls could hear her. "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me..." "Today." The Prince finished standing behind her. Haley tensed up in shock then before she could run away the Prince grabbed her hand. Haley looked at the Prince and she began to calm down little by little as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't scare you, did I?" The Prince asked. Haley nodded in response. "I apologize. My name's Conan. And your's?" "Haley Snow White. But, my friends just call me Haley... At least they would if I had any friends." Haley teased as she pulled her long dark hair back into a ponytail. "So I see." Prince Conan said. Haley nodded & smiled, "Now, if ya don't mind I've got some more things to do..." "One Song. I have but one song. One song. Only for you." Prince Conan sang as he spun her around. Haley smiled & blushed lightly as he pulled her closer to him, "One beating, ever entreating, constant and true. One love. That has possessed me. One love. Thrilling me through, one song. My heart keeps singing, of one love. Only for you." They danced together for a while in the very center of the castle courtyard.

Queen Madison watched in disgust at the two from the window, "I can't allow this! If she ends up marrying that boy... Oh, I know! Now, why haven't I thought of this before! Oh, Matthew!" "Yes, your majesty?" Matthew asked as he bowed politely & respectfully before her. "I have a very special assignment for you." Queen Madison replied. "That is, my queen?" Matthew asked. "I'm going to send Snow White out & since you're the sharpest archer in the entire kingdom. I want you to..." "Protect her, my queen?" Matthew guessed. "NO! I want you to depose of her! And, I want you to cut out her heart & put it in this box!" Queen Madison ordered. Matthew jumped up back onto his feet, "YOUR HIGHNESS!" "Do it! Or, you'll be the next target, got it?!" Queen Madison exclaimed as she grabbed a vase & threw it at him. Matthew didn't even flinch then bowed out of respect of his queen. "I'll do whatever you wish, your majesty." Matthew replied as he walked away hiding his true emotions. He was devastated inside as he grabbed his bow & an arrow then without looking he shot it at an old suit of armor as he continued to walk then stopped as he looked out the window at his dear friend as she waved to Prince Conan then walked back towards the castle with a bright smile on her face as Prince Conan rode away.

Haley walked inside humming a small tune, "Hey Matt!" Haley greeted happily. "Hey." Matthew greeted back with less enthusiasm than normal. "Hey, is something wrong?" Haley asked. "Ha..." "Snow White, could you come here for a moment?" Queen Madison called. "Coming! Hold that thought, Matt. I'll be back!" Haley said as she walked into her step-mother's corders. Matthew sighed then walked away trying to think of someway to get out of the evil plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed, or "Snow White & The 7 Dwarfs" or the song "I'm Wishing/ One Song" they belong to Disney, or even Conan & he belongs to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland.


	10. Chapter 10: Intro to the Dwarfs

Haley Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs

Conan x Haley

Chapter 10: Intro to the Dwarfs

Haley walked though the woods in a brand new mint green dress with a white cloak, singing softly to calm herself as she looked at a map her step-mother gave her. "This map is so confusing." She said to herself.

Matthew stood up in a tree & watched her. "Haley, I hope you can forgive me." He said as he pointed his arrow at her & pulled the bow back. "I-I can't! I can't do this!" He cried then jumped out of the tree. "Haley!" He exclaimed. "Matt!" Haley greeted happily & hugged him. "Matt, I'm so glad to see you! It's creepy in these woods & my sense of direction sucks. Mind helping me, out?" Haley asked. "There's no location for that map but here." Matthew muttered. "What do ya mean? And, why are you here any way? Is something going on Matt?" Haley asked. "The Queen ordered me to kill you." Matthew growled irritatably. "Kill me? Matt, you wouldn't have killed me, would ya?" Haley asked. Matthew hung his head, "My loyalty is to the Queen. Whatever she tells me to do I must fulfill it. So my code says. Do you understand how close I was to killing you, Haley?!" Matthew snapped grabbing her shoulders. "I know you came close, maybe too close for comfort but I trust you, Matt." Haley answered. Matthew fell on his knees & bowed before her, "How- how do you have that much trust in someone?" He cried. "I knew something was wrong yesterday. You weren't yourself. I guess I've just known you for so long that if it came down to you having the choice to kill me you wouldn't. Just put my deductive skills to work, no problemo." Haley answered. Matthew stood back up then wrapped her up in his arms, "Since your my best friend I'm warning you. You can't go back to the palace. Run away until I send word back to you. I have a friend you can stay with he's not exactly how can I put this nicely... A bright person but, he is a pretty nice guy once you get to know, him." Matthew said as he took the fake map the queen gave to Haley & turned it over then drew a map & a picture of what the house looked like. "Matt, come with me! My step-mother will figure out that I'm not dead & kill you!" Haley cried. "I have some business to take care of first. I will meet up with you soon, I promise." Matthew lied. "You're lying." Haley cried. "My Queen. My loyalty & my honor both belong to thee I shall return to thee soon, this I shall swear unto you. Fare the well, your majesty." Matthew teased as he bowed. "Be safe, my friend." Haley said. "And the same to you. Don't make my friend too angry, now." Matthew teased. "Wait! Take me there, Matt. You know I'll get lost." Haley begged. "Fine. But, then I gotta get on going. Deal?" Matthew asked. "Alright, deal." Haley said as they shook on it.

They finally reached the home where Matthew's friend lived. "It's a nice little cabin, isn't it?" Haley asked. "Yes, it is. I'll just go inside & talk to my friend for just a moment about your situation." Matthew said. "Alright." Haley said as Matthew walked into the cabin.

"Al! Come out, it's me Matt!" Matthew called out. "Matty!" Alex exclaimed as he fell from the roof & onto his feet, "How ya been, buddy?" "I've been alright. Hey, can I..." "I'm good as well, couldn't be better so how's life as the head archer in the Hartwell kingdom?" Alex asked. "You should know since you were the head archer for the Sanders kingdom not very long ago." Matthew answered. "What'dya mean were?! I still am! Just cause that one moron... What's his name took my place since my condition still doesn't take away my title!" Alex snapped. "Sorry. I forgot about how sensitive you are about your cu.." "Don't say that word! It's my condition. Not a..." "Curse!" A man exclaimed in fear. "See now ya remember why you don't say the 'C' word?!" Alex growled. "Ben, calm down! It's alright it's a condition that'll be over with soon." A girl said hugging Ben. "Jen still the only one who can calm him down?" Matthew asked. "Yep." Alex answered. "Matt! Long time, no see!" Jenny greeted. "Yes it has, but as I was trying to say earlier was..." "Ya know, ya really need to stop interrupting people, it's rude." Jenny teased. "Me interrupting?! What are you all..." "Calm down Matt, it's just they're a little excited that you're here, is all." A male voice said. "Mr. K." Matthew greeted. "Hey, Daddy!" Jenny greeted. "Good to see you again, Matt. What brings ya back?" Jimmy asked. "Well I brought this girl..." "A girlfriend, Matty?" Alex teased. "Stop calling me that! And, no! She's the Princess from the Hartwell kingdom." Matthew answered. "Why did you bring her all the way out here?" Jenny asked. Matthew then proceeded to explain Haley's situation to his friends. "So evil step-mother, huh?" A man asked. "Yes Richard, that's what he said." Jimmy answered for Matthew. "So, do you all mind?" Matthew asked. "She can stay here as long as she wishes." A girl answered. "Thank you, Becca." Matthew replied. "Are you positive you don't have feelings for her, Matt?" A girl asked as she pulled on the collar of her shirt. "Only out of respect for my Queen who rules over me. That is all, my dear Kylie." Matthew answered as smiled at her. Kylie smiled out if relief as he tucked some of Kylie's hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid my time is up here. I will return soon enough." Matthew replied as he walked out the door.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. Nor do I own "Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs" it belongs to Disney. I also don't own Kylie she belongs to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland


	11. Chapter 11: Haley's Time With The Dwarfs

Haley Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs

Conan x Haley

Chapter 11: Haley's time with the Dwarf's

"Haley. Allow me to introduce my friends to you, this is Kylie..." Matthew replied "It's nice to meet you." Kylie greeted. "...Jenny..." "Pleasure." Jenny greeted as she bowed. "...Becca..." "Hello." Becca greeted. "...Richard..." "Hey." Richard said. "...Ben..." "Sup!" Ben greeted. "...Jimmy..." "It's nice to meet you, Haley." Jimmy greeted. "'...And, last but not least, Alex." "Pleasure. I'm the best friend! I've taught this knuckle head everything he knows!" Alex teased. "You did not! Master did!" Matthew growled. "I also was the best in the entire school." Alex added. "I can't deny that, unfortunately. That's why I know you'll be safe here, Haley." Matthew said. "Alright." Haley replied. "Now, this time I'm serious... I'm heading out now." Matthew stated. "Be safe my friend." Alex replied. "And to you, old friend." Matthew said bidding his farewell.

"Well, I'm going hunting. Any of you guys wanna come?" Alex asked. "Yeah, let's go." Ben said as Richard & Jimmy nodded. "We'll see you, ladies later." Jimmy stated as the guys walked out the door.

"Becca, have you all always been dwarfs? I thought I overheard someone say something about a curse." Haley said. "Well, that's a lengthy story in itself. And, the guys will be out for a while so I don't see why we couldn't tell you." Becca stated. "Do they not like to talk about it?" Haley asked. "It's just a touchy subject to Alex & Ben still, everyone else kinda is over it." Jenny answered. "Of course out of us girls, Kylie was the most affected by it." Becca added. "Why's that?" Haley asked. "Matthew & Kylie were engaged when it happened." Jenny answered. "They were? Why? Are they not anymore? What happened?" Haley asked. "The curse happened. Kylie told Matthew that as soon as the curse was broken then they would be married, which was a very hard decision for her to make." Becca answered. "Not only that, but she was already giving up so much just to marry him in the first place. He was a commoner. And, she of course is the princess of the Sanders kingdom." Jenny added. "What?! Are you serious?! Kylie's the princess?!" Haley exclaimed. "Does that come as a shock to you?" Kylie adked standing on the stairs. "Kylie! I... how long have you been standing there?!" Jenny exclaimed nervously. "Long enough." Kylie muttered, "It actually happened like this..."

"Matt!" Kylie called out happily as she ran out into a field to meet her fiancé. "Hey, Ky!" Matthew greeted her before giving her a passionate kiss. "So, what did you bring me all the way out here for?" Kylie asked. "What? A man can't spend time with his fiancee?" Matthew asked. Kylie smiled happily then cuddled up against him after he wrapped his arm around her. "The wedding's coming up soon, huh?" Matthew asked. "We still have a couple months, Matt." Kylie giggled. "I know, but if you think about it, it's not that far away. That's 8 weeks. Or less than 60 days." Matthew stated. "I know. I've thought about that too." Kylie said sweetly as she brushed his face then smiled.

"Matt ended up falling asleep out in the field from being on watch the night before. I then seen something moving around in the woods so I picked up Matt's sword & walked towards the direction. The next thing I know I see Matt standing above me with his sword back into it's sheath..."

"Matt?" Kylie said as her eyes opened. "Kylie, what happened?" Matthew asked. "What are you talking about?" Kylie asked. Matthew helped her up then he knelt down to her level, "Ky, you're at least half the size you were." "WHAT?!" Kylie asked as she looked down at her now over-sized dress that once fit perfectly.

"And, that's how I figured out I shrunk, it was after I ran into Jenny & Becca in the woods that I knew about the curse." Kylie explained. "Wow! That's so sad! Why didn't you just marry, Matt?" Haley asked. "That in itself is a long story, but I made that decision myself." Kylie answered. "That must have been a very hard decision being you were so close to your wedding day." Haley replied. "It was, but I trust Matt. I know that how ever long it takes & no matter under what circumstances, he'll do anything to break this curse." Kylie answered. "I see." Haley replied. Jenny's heart dropped, "Maybe to clear up on exactly what the curse is I should probably share how Al & I was affected by it. It was a full moon night & Al was on watch..."

"Al!" Jenny greeted as she ran up to Alex. Alex smiled as soon as he saw her. Jenny ran into his arms. "What are you doing out here, Jen it's dangerous at this time at night." Alex wondered. "To keep you company. It must be very lonely & boring up here all by yourself." Jenny stated. "Not really. Most people do nothing, but me I'm a prime target they always try to get me. After all, I'm a knight & the best one in the whole kingdom just face it Jen, you've got a man with a high bounty on his head." Alex teased. "Al, don't tease like that!" Jenny growled. "I'm serious, more stuff happens when I'm on watch than anybody else, just ask Matt." Alex stated. "Do you really have to brag all the time?" Jenny asked. "It's not bragging when it's true." Alex teased as he grabbed onto a pole leaned to the side dangling one side of his body off the side of the wall of the city. "What is it, Al?" Jenny asked. "Quiet!" Alex whispered as he quickly scanned his surroundings, he listened carefully as he heard what sounded like someone singing softly. "What in the world?" Alex wondered. "Something wrong?" Jenny asked. Alex tied a rope around his waist, "Jen if anything happens pull me up, okay?" Alex ordered. "Okay. Be careful." Jenny begged. "I will." Alex stated before kissing her. "Al, I have a bad feeling about this." Jenny said after pulling away. "It'll be fine. I promise!" Alex replied as he let go of the ledge of the wall & slid down to the ground.

"Alex was out of my sight but this is how he relayed it to me..."

Alex looked around & saw a woman dressed in all black she smiled at him. "And, where did you come from, brave knight?" She asked as he pulled out his sword, "How'd ya know I was a knight!" Alex snapped. "Look at the brave knight who's about to have his fall! You see, brave knight you won't be walking so very tall! The ones you love, my dear brave knight... Will follow in your footsteps. Until, brave knight someone who will cross your path & a true love's first kiss. Will change your fate!" The woman said & kept repeating it until Alex began to get angry & swung his sword at the woman, "Knock it off!" Alex snapped as he continued swinging trying to hit the woman. The woman smirked then grabbed an arrow of his & stabbed him in his stomach with it. Alex fell to his knees, "Who-who are you?" He asked as he fell over on his side.

"I heard Alex scream so I proceeded to do as I was told..."

"ALEX!" Jenny cried as she pulled him over the side & pulled the arrow out of him, but managed to cut her palm open with the head of the arrow then she ripped part of her dress & wrapped it around her hand. "Al, I'm going to take you to Becca! It's gonna be okay." Jenny cried as she threw his arm over her shoulder.

"I carried him all the way to Becca's home since she was a doctor & the next morning, Becca, Alex, & I were all shrunk it wasn't until Ben showed up that we realized it. Then, Alex told us everything. Every time one of us came up as a 'dwarf' we would have some sort of injury." Jenny replied. "So, how do you break the curse?" Haley asked. "Do you like anybody at the moment, Haley?" Kylie asked. "What?! What'd ya mean?!" Haley asked nervously as she blushed. "That answers that... So, who's the boy?" Jenny teased. "Well... He's very handsome, sweet, & smart ... Some day my prince will come. Some day we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know. Some day when spring is here. We'll find our love anew, and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true." Haley sang happily. "Sounds like a keeper." Jenny teased. "And, does this 'Prince' of your's have a name?" Becca asked. "Conan." Haley answered. Jenny, Becca, & Kylie all did an anime fall. "What?" Haley asked. "My brother?" Kylie asked. "Your brother?" Haley repeated in confusion. "My brother, Conan Sanders? That's who you're in love with?" Kylie asked. "I guess." Haley said. Kylie ran up stairs & grabbed a picture of her & Conan off her wall & brought it back downstairs, "Him?" She asked pointing at Prince Conan. "Yes! That's him! You two are really brother & sister?" Haley asked. "We're twins." Kylie answered. "Wow! Small world." Haley said. "Hey! Watch it!" Jenny snapped. "Sorry! No offense, guys." Haley apologized. "No problem, lassie." Becca replied. "You & Conan..." "Why does that come as a shock to you, Kylie?" Haley asked. "I just don't believe it! It's amazing to me." "Alright." Haley muttered. "Well the gents should be returning any time now." Becca replied as she stood up & walked into the kitchen, the guys came back to the cabin shortly after. "We're back!" Ben reported. "We can tell." Becca giggled. Ben smiled at her. "Did you get anything?" Jenny asked. "Of course, we wouldn't have come back empty handed." Jimmy answered. "You gents weren't gone long." Becca said. "That's cause, Al was doing awesome out there!" Ben remarked. "Of course, I was... Don't I always?" Alex asked. Jenny giggled, "Not all the time." She answered. Alex's proud grin turned into a glare of annoyance in less than a second. 'I feel horrible, for them. All living separated from their homes, family that loves them, they're true love. How could anybody suffer through so much & still all of them have smiles on their faces!' Haley thought as tears began to steam down her face. "Hey, Princess what's wrong?! Why ya crying? Was it something we said?!" Alex interrogated then was caught by surprise after she hugged him. "Princess? You know, don't you?" Alex asked. Haley nodded. "Listen, this is all gonna end very soon, I don't know when or how, but it will." Alex informed, "So-so stop crying... It's not worth crying over, really." "Just when I was being selfish & crying over what all I've lost just staying here, I didn't lose as much as you did... sure, I lost my parents at young age, I lost friends back in the castle... But, you-you guys have left good homes, people who adored you, who cared & loved you with all their hearts, I've never really had that... You all are so lucky, but still I feel sorry that you all have to go like this. It has to be so hard for you." Haley cried. "From time to time. I had to leave Jenny's mother, my wife behind at the castle, if it were up to me I would have brought her, but I know she'll be waiting for our return. Do I want her to... Of course not. But, we both agreed, which was the hardest thing to do for either of us... That we should part until the curse is broken. Yes, I've lost alot, we all have... but Haley. The only thing that helps me endure through it all is thinking, 'today's the day' Jenny & Kylie are my only blood relatives here, but we've all become family here... Even though Ben & Richard really are family by marriage... We've all gained respect & a love for each other. Alex is right, we're now closer with you here than we've ever been to breaking the curse... So don't cry, Haley but be glad that the end is drawing near." Jimmy replied. "Why's that?" Haley asked. "Because, we all believe you're the one who is going to break the curse." Ben answered. "Me?" Haley asked. "Until, brave knight someone who will cross your path & a true love's first kiss. Will change your fate." Alex remarked. "You're the only one who has crossed our path besides Matt." Jenny added. "I hope he's doing, okay." Kylie said.

To Be Continued in Next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. Nor do I own "Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs" or the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" they belong to Disney. I also don't own Kylie she belongs to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland


	12. Chapter 12: Queen Madison's Fury

Haley Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs

Conan x Haley

Chapter 12: Queen Madison's Fury

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Madison asked. "Well, do ya want me to give ya the bad news, the not so good news, or what?" Kaito the mirror asked. "Bad news? What bad news, Mirror?" Queen Madison interrogated. "Snow White is... uh, well she's still kinda... sorta a little bit... the um, fairest in all the land." Kaito the mirror answered fastly. "But, Snow White is dead! I sent my best archer out & he put her heart into this small chest, remember!" Queen Madison swore. "Matthew, the one ya sent is her best friend... He hid her somewhere then killed a goat and put that animal's heart inside the chest you ordered him to put Snow White's in." Kaito the mirror explained. "Where? Where did he hide her?" Queen Madison interrogated. "Well... Um..." "Tell me mirror! Or I'll..." "No! No! Not the F-f..." Queen Madison pulled out a fish. "KYAAAAA! FISH!" Kaito the mirror cried. "Tell me mirror!" Queen Madison ordered. "FINE! FINE! SHE'S HIDING DEEP IN THE WOODS WITH SEVEN LITTLE DWARFS! HAPPY?!" Kaito the mirror cried. "Seven little dwarfs? It couldn't be! It can't be! Mirror! Show me the dwarfs, now!" Queen Madison ordered. "So Haley..." Jenny said as there was static canceling out what she was saying. Haley was laughing as it showed Alex walking by in the background. "Hold it there, Mirror..." The image stilled on Jenny, Haley, Kylie, Becca, & Alex in the background. "No! No! It can't be! It's... It's them! Oh, that does it! Looks like if you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself! Matthew's going to regret the day he ever double crossed me! MATTHEW!" Queen Madison exclaimed in fury.

Matthew had a sad expression on his face as he walked down the hall & past a painting of Haley on a wall. "Surprised that Madison hasn't torn that picture off yet." He chuckled light heartily. 'I wonder what's going on over there. I sure hope Haley's not causing any trouble. I know how easily Al can snap sometimes...' Matthew thought. "...Huh?" He said then began wondering why none of the guards were on duty as he walked past the throne room he found out... "... Our head archer of the kingdom, Sir Matthew Robertson has committed high treason against me, your Queen... No one will rest until I have his head is laying before my feet!" Queen Madison snapped. Matthew leaned against the wall & held his chest, listening to the continuing speech & some suggestions on how to kill him. "That was sooner than expected!" He muttered as he began running down the hallway into the courtyard of the castle.

Matthew was soon cornered all at all coroners that were around him with archers awaiting him with their bows ready for attack. He looked in all directions he began to walk slowly... Until that is he heard the roar of all the soldiers in the Kingdom's feet coming for him. Matthew quickly ran over to the corner & began climbing over the walls. "There he is! Archers! Fire at will!" The Captain ordered, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time!" He then muttered then chuckled with pleasure.

Matthew made it all the way to the top of a watch tower. And the archer who was manning the tower began to throw a punches at Matthew. Matthew dodged them all then hit the man behind the head, "Sorry kind sir, but I'm in dire need of these!" He said as he grabbed all of the man's arrows then he began to fire back some of the archers. That is until an arrow struck him in his side. 'Looks like I'm not going fulfill my promise Queen Haley... Kylie, I'm... sorry. I love you & always will ' Matthew thought before he pulled the arrow out then fell backwards into the moat below.

Queen Madison smirked happily at the sight as she seen Matthew fall to his death into the water. "Now, to finish what I've started." She stated as she laughed pushing an apple into her pocket.

To be continued...

Haley: What?! To be continued?! You serious?! To be continued?! What happened to Matt?! Where's Prince Conan when all of this is going on?! And, what's up with the evil queen & the apple?

Narrator: Haley, you're loud. Anyway, you'll find out next chapter

Haley: But I wanna know now!

Narrator: You're just gonna have to wait like everybody else

Haley: Come on, the suspense is killing me!

Narrator: Will we see Prince Conan again? What is the evil Queen's scheme? What exactly happened to Matthew? And, what will happen to Haley & the dwarfs? Stay tuned for next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. Nor do I own "Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs" it belongs to Disney. I also don't own Kylie she belongs to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland


	13. Chapter 13: The Poison Apple

Haley Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs

Conan x Haley

Chapter 13: The Poison Apple

Queen Madison went into her secret chambers & put on a mask & wig with a black cloak and placed the apple into a basket & began to walk out of the castle into the forest.

Prince Conan rode to the castle before he rode in he saw a man laying on the bank of the moat. Prince Conan got off his horse and walked over to see who it was & of he was alright. He turned him over & saw the man on the bank was Matthew. "Matt! What happened?!" Prince Conan exclaimed. "Madison... Haley... Ky..." Matthew managed to get out. "What about them, Matt?" Prince Conan wondered. "Save Haley from Madison." Matthew said breathing heavily from the loss of blood. "You're not dying on me! You've gotta tell me where she is." Prince Conan ordered. Matthew smiled weakly then pulled out a map from his pocket. "This will get you there." Matthew said in one breath. "Matt! I haven't seen you in over a year! Don't think I'm gonna let you die before I find my sister!" Prince Conan remarked. "The map will take you to her too. Just. Take care of her, promise?" Matthew said. Prince Conan cried, "Promise. But, I'm still taking you to my sister, alive! So keep fighting!" He said with resolve as he picked him up & put Matthew on his horse then rode off.

"See you gents later!" Becca said as she waved to the men who were going out hunting again. "Bye!" The men said before walking off.

"Haley. Jenny, Kylie, & I are going out to pick some berries." Becca said. "Alright. I think I'll just stay here & rest. I didn't sleep very well last night." Haley stated. "Okay. We'll see ya later!" Kylie said. "Later!" Jenny replied as the ladies walked off.

An old lady strided up to the door & knocked shortly after all seven of the dwarfs were gone. "Oh, one of them must've forgot something." Haley giggled then answered the door, "Hello... Oh! Who are you?" "Hello, young lady. You're very beautiful." The old woman greeted. "Thanks. Did you need anything?" Haley asked. "Yes. I'm selling apples..." "I'm sorry I don't have any money..." "I'm going to give my best apple to you." The old woman insisted. "That's awfully nice of you." Haley said. "Here. Now this apple is the best one, because it not only tastes good, but it also can make your wish come true." The old woman said. "A wish?" Haley asked. "Yes, think of any wish then take one bite & it'll come true." The old woman replied. 'I wish... What can I wish for? I know! I wish the dwarf's curse would be lifted!' Haley thought before taking a bite out of the apple. Haley fell forward. Queen Madison laughed, "Now there is no other heir! The kingdom now, rightfully belongs to me!" She said before running off.

Kylie, Jenny, & Becca came back from berry picking then found Haley. "Oh my gosh!" Jenny exclaimed dropping her basket & running to her. Becca quickly checked her pulse then her face went from total shock to sadness.

Prince Conan & Matthew were almost to the cottage when Matthew saw Queen Madison then grabbed a bow & arrow fired at her.

"She's gone." Becca said as the men came up. "She's what?!" Alex exclaimed. "She's..." Jenny cried & hugged Alex. Alex cliched his fist, "Darn it! How come I can't ever protect anybody!" He exclaimed. "Al, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault!" Jimmy remarked. "I'm a failure! How am I supposed to face Matt, now?!" Alex snapped as Prince Conan rode up, "Like this." Matthew muttered. "Matt! What happened?!" Alex asked. "It doesn't matter. Conan. Now's your cue." Matthew replied weakly. Prince Conan got down on his knees then leaned down & kissed her lips gently then pulled away. Haley's eyes opened, "Conan!" Haley exclaimed happily as she hugged his neck. "Hey, Haley." Conan replied as he picked her up bridal style. Haley smiled at Conan then looked at her new friends. 'I guess it was wrong. I'm not the one to break their...' "Woah! Ky! You're glowing!" Ben exclaimed. "What?" Kylie asked then looked at her hands.'I really am glowing! Could it be?" Kylie thought as she smiled at Matthew who was standing up holding himself up with the reigns of the horse to see what was going on. Soon Kylie was her normal size & in a blue sundress. Matthew smiled then his eyes widened as Kylie tackled him to the ground happily then kissed him. One by one the seven were transformed back to their normal height and Matthew stood up on his own & wasn't bleeding anymore, he had his strength back, but Alex hugged his friend, "Ya know, I kinda got used to ya being a shorty, Al." Matthew teased. Alex punched Matthew in the stomach, "Shut it!" Alex growled. Everybody laughed.

"The ten of them left the cottage behind to return to the castle. King & Queen Sanders were finally reunited with their daughter. And Conan introduced them to Haley and the two Kingdoms were joined together when they were married a few months later. Speaking of marriage... Matt & Ky were finally married a month before Conan & Haley. Becca & Ben just got hitched a month ago and the three couples couldn't be any happier. Jimmy was reunited with his wife Rachel & Ben & Richard were reunited with her as well, she was ecstatic to see the three. Now, Jen & I... This is possibly the best part of the ending..." "...We get married in this story too?" Jenny asked. "Jen!" Alex whined. "Al, we're only 16 & we're far from marriage so quit reading fairy tales & making us married at the end." Jenny growled as she grabbed "Snow White". "Fine." Alex pouted. "The end everybody!" Jenny giggled then kissed Alex's cheek. Alex smiled, "Ah, gotta love her." He replied, "Oh, and this will close the fan fic Fairy Tales! Thanks for reading guys!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. Nor do I own "Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs" it belongs to Disney. I also don't own Kylie or Conan they belong to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland


End file.
